Dear Nate,
by angelicious91
Summary: This two were happy together. In a perfect relationship, what could go wrong? Everything. The challenges they face are what may break them up. But these obstacles are what love is.
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS

**Kathy- Nate's girlfriend**

**Nate- Big popstar in a band with his brothers called Connect Three ;)**

**Shane-Nate's brother, also in Connect Three**

**Jason-The oldest brother in Connect Three**

**Tommy-Nate, Shane, and Jason's little brother.**

**Karla- Kathy's best friend. :)**

* * *

Katherine's POV

"Nate!" I whispered as I looked around in the darkness of my room.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Where are you?" I asked. My eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw Nate sitting next to my bed watching me sleep. I sat up and looked at him. He smiled and his white teeth gleamed even in the darkness.

* * *

I'm sure you're wondering who am I and what's going on. My name is Katherine. I like to go by Kathy though. I'm around 5'3. I'm very thin though for a 15 year old. I'm a pretty average person. I mean, I have been called pretty and beautiful by a lot of guys, but only a few of the guys were the ones I actually liked. I have straight brown hair and brown eyes. I'm kinda pale for a latina.I've lived in Florida with my dad since I was 15. Which means, I just moved in with my mom about a few months ago. Nate and I met while I was walking. I saw an amazing dog running around. It was adorable. It stopped at me and began jumping. I pet it's head. It licked my hand and began barking instantly. I saw a curly cutie running around like crazy.

"Elvis!" He yelled as he ran up to us. I recongnized him. I knew that boy like I knew the back of my hand. The 15 year old who had stolen almost every single girl in America's heart. The boy who's face was plastered all around my room. The boy in the band that I knew every word of every song they ever had. Here he was kneeling in front of me trying to put the leash back on his runaway dog. Before I lost control, I kneeled down as well to pet the dog. Elvis. THE Elvis.

"Sorry if he caused you any trouble." Nate muttered shyly.

"Oh he didn't. He actually did me a favor." I admitted. The favor was he led me to Nate. It's not everyday you see a dog that belongs to a superstar. I stood up awkwardly, not knowing if to start a conversation, or to just walk away. Then he stood up as well and smiled. For the first time, he looked at me. His smiled faded and his eyes widened a bit for a moment. Nate just stared at me. He shook his head out of confusing or maybe something I didn't understand.

"I'm Nate." He offered his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Kathy." I introduced myself.

* * *

That was beginning. Now, a year later, we're dating. It's pretty hard dating someone so famous. I have received so much hate. From girls at school, to just being at my house! People have thrown stuff at my windows and such. But it's all a sacrifice to be with him. My mother wasn't so happy about it, but she's managed. Now here he is. His arms were crossed in front of him on my bed and his chin was on his arms. He smile made me feel all warm inside. So right now, he's at my house at about 12 in the morning. . He loved sneaking up on me since I lived pretty close to him.

"Mmm...get in." I muttered as I moved the blanket for him to get in the bed. He snickered at the tone of my voice and laid down next to me.

"Are you tired?" Nate asked.

"kinda." I yawned.

"Ok...Sleep beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and drifted into dreams that included that curly haired cutie.

I woke up the next morning lonely. Of course, he had to go every morning. His mom checked on him every morning. I stretched and moved around for a moment until I actually stood up. I ran into the shower. I made the water warm and brushed my teeth. _I'm a disaster. What does that boy see in me?_ I thought to myself as I look in the mirror. I stepped into the hot water and felt soothed instantently. As soon as I stepped out, I wrapped a towel around my body and around my hair. I got out and looked in my closet for something to wear. A regular Hollister light blue t-shirt and some blue skinny jeans. My black vans always complete an outfit. I brushed my hair easily and let it flow down my back. Eyeliner, blush, and lipgloss. My neccessities. I ran downstairs.

"Mornin' mom!" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." She said. There she was watching tv. I didn't look anything like her. She was alot paler than me. Her hair was black and curly. And her eyes were a hazel color. I always found her to be one of the most beautiful people in my world.

"I'm gonna walk over to Nate's." I told her.

"Don't be long. And be careful. You know his fans." She smiled. I knew his fans so well. But it was mostly because I was one as well. If I were a fan right now, I would have hated myself. The girl going out with Nate. I would've found so many flaws and imperfections about her to make sure she and Nate weren't meant to be. As I opened the door, the sun stung my eyes. I took my phone out of my back pocket and checked the time. 11:32 AM. I am so lazy. I stepped out the door and began walking towards Nate's house. I looked at all the flowers along the way. Spring.. amazing. Spring break...even better. As I reached his house, I heard a loud thud, followed by a laughter. I smiled as I knocked on the door. I heard steps and running and screaming. Finally, Nate answered the door.

"Hey." He smiled. He leaned down to kiss my lips gently. After a second, he pulled away.

"Hi." I smiled as I bit my lip. He invited me in. I walked in to see Shane spinning a screaming Tommy while Jason was trying to stop him. Finally, Shane put down a very dizzy Frankie. He spun right into my legs. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, little guy." I said. I think he was afraid of throwing up, so he didn't respond. I looked up to glare at Shane. He was giggling _uncontrollably_ at the sight of his dizzy little brother. Jason came to stand next to me and gave me hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Shane complained.

"I don't think so. I'm afraid you might spin me to death." I told him. He laughed and ran over to get a hug. Nate grabbed my hand and led me to his room. We went upstairs where I greeted his parents. When we got to his room, I sat down on his computer chair. I spun around to face him. He was sitting on his bed smiling.

"What's on your mind, superstar?" I teased. He stuck his tongue out and I laughed. I stood up to go sit on his bed. He looked at me and his hand pushed a strand of hair out of my face. I gazed down at his lips for a moment and back into his chocolate brown eyes. He mimicked me. Nate's hands slowly went down to my waist and pushed me down onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and kissed me passionately. My hands clutched his curls tightly. I pulled away and my head collapsed on the bed. His breathing was accelerated

"I have a surprise for you." He breathed.

* * *

**Ok. New Story!! It's for my sister. For you Kathyyyy. Thanks for always being there. Alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nate's POV

"I have a surprise for you." I told her. I tried breathing. Alright. Wow she does look beautiful when she's confused. Meeting her was amazing.

"What is it?" She muttered, she wasn't focused on me though. Well, she was. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were playing with my hair. I smiled and laid down next to her. I closed my eyes and thought about the surprise. I sat up quickly and brought her up with me.

"We gotta go." I said to her.

"Umm ok?" Kathy answered. I grabbed her hand and we went downstairs.

"Hey guys, I'll be back later." I mumbled to my brothers before I went through the front door. We walked outside, our fingers interlaced, our hands swinging next to each other. It was quiet, but not awkward. Just peaceful. As we walked, I thought about how I was going to present the surprise. It would hurt her at first, I knew that. But then it would make her feel better. I just had to deal with the first shock, before the happiness reels in. My girl can handle it though. She's strong. I know that firsthand.

"Nate?" She asked.

"Yeah." I responded turning to look at her.

"I think we may have a set of stalkers around." Kathy whispered. I looked around. Then I looked behind me to see a girl, around the age of 6, following behind us. I turned to look at Kathy and she smiled. I took out a Sharpie and turned around.

"Hey sweety." I looked at the girl. She seemed really shy. She walked up to me and suddenly shot her arm out. I shook it.

"I'm Scarlett." The young girl said.

"Why, hello Scarlett." I winked. She giggled and took out a book from her pocket.

"Can you sign this?" She asked with the most innocent eyes. I nodded and took the book from her hands. I quickly signed it and put a little note in there for her. I gave it back to her.

"Thank you so much!" She shrieked. I was about to say something when I got cut off.

"SCARLETT!" Someone scream. Scarlett jumped and then looked very frightened. She truned around where we saw a tall girl. Not girl. I'd say 19 maybe 20. She was dressed in a very mini skirt. And her shirt barely covered anything. Her eyes look furious. I was scared for the little girl. I turned to look at her and she quickly clung onto Kathy.

"What did I say about leaving the house!?" She said as she approached us. Her eyes quickly took in the scene and she gave me a smile.

"Aren't you Nate from Connect Three?" She smiled. I nodded, kind of frightened to talk to her.

"Well, I'm Amber." Amber introduced herself. She smiled and then her eyes settled on Kathy. And Scarlett, clinging onto her.

"I'm Katherine." Kathy decided to introduce herself. Amber just scoffed. And then, we heard a random thud behind us.

"Oww." We turned around to see, Karla, my girlfriend's bestfriend. She's been knowed to be reaaaaal clumsy. Kathy giggled as she saw her pick herself up. I couldn't help to laugh to. She just learned to skateboard, so she was extra clumsy. I met Karla around the same time I met Kathy. She introduced her boyfriend to her bestfriend. I was frightened the first time I met her. She looked around me. She studied me up and down and told me to turn around. I didn't know back then she was joking. But the first time you see Kathy and Karla together, you'd confuse them for sisters. Both pale, brown hair, and laugh at anything. Except Karla's hair is curly. Her eyes were green too. But I later found out they were contacts. Precrisptioned though. She needs her glasses. But even with them, she is a disaster. Crashing into walls and such. But I don't understand hpw people so different can be friends. I mean, I saw Karla. She changed her appearance though. Dyed her hair black and got her lip pierced. She also begged her cousins to teach her to skateboard. But I guess it suits her. Alot of guys have take interest in her and she's happy. One guy for example. Shane. He never really paid attention to her. But now, he's practically begging to be with her. It's kind of funny. Kathy put Scarlett down to try to help Karla up.

"What are you doing here?" Kathy asked, completely shocked.

"I was going to..umm go visit Shane. He told me he wanted to talk." She confessed.

"Oh honey! I'm sorry." Amber apologized for who knows what.

"For what?" Karla asked.

"He doesn't want to be anything close to you. I mean, look at you. And look at him. He's a star. Your some girl who somehow got to be his friend. He wants to end the friendship so he can have room for people like me to be his friend." Amber explained.

"Uh-oh." I muttered. Get one mad, they'll both attack. And Karla wasn't the happiest person right now. And by the look of Kathy's face, she was offended as well.

"Excuse me?" Karla said, attitude soaking every letter.

"Seriously, take a look at both of you. So simple and boring. You're not going to last. You may be enough for them now, but soon, they'll forget. Trust me. They want more skin, and less clothes. And you two aren't going to cut it. If I were you, I'd give up now, before the heartbreak. You're not pretty enough. Face it." Amber smirked.

"Hells no." Karla said before punching Amber's face right then and there. Scarlett giggled. Me and Kathy looked at each other shocked. Karla just cracked her knuckles with a huge smile on her face. It looked like Amber wanted to fight back, but Karla's appearance and attitude scared her off.

"Come on, Scarlett. It's not even worth it." Amber said. She grabbed Scarlett's hand and ran off.

"Well you kids have fun. I should go." Karla smiled and winked. She put the board down and headed down to my house. Kathy looked at me and sighed.

"That was really, something." She muttered.

"I know." I shook my head. I grabbed her hand and we headed off down the street again. we arrived downtown and there I looked for my destination. We walked around for a couple of minutes until I found the place I was looking for. I smiled when we arrived. I squeezed her hand gently. I went to stand behind her to sheild her eyes. We entered the store and I heard her giggle.

"Nate, where are we?" She laughed.

"Shh. Hold on." I looked at the owner. He nodded. I let go. She opened her eyes and looked around. And then we saw it. The black curly haired puppy running across the room towards her. She took a deep breath in and looked at me shocked.

"Kathy, before you say anything, you need him. This puppy has no home. Your dog is gone, babe. I know it hurt you. But you'll need to move on. They found him. He was close to getting run over. But the person in the car was nice enough to grab him and bring him in." I told her. She lost her little dog a few months ago. Her name was Kookie. White beautiful Shih-Tzu. She got ran over. Kathy's still depressed about it.

"Nate, I-" She started but the puppy began cuddling into her legs. She knelt down and grabbed him. She giggled when he began licking her cheek.

"You're so cute, aren't you boy?" She began cooing it. I smiled. I nodded at the store owner.

"He's yours." I told her. She looked up and smiled.

"So are you." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mine too." She smirked and grabbed the dog. I walked her out. The dog in her arms looked happy.

"What are you naming him?" I questioned as we walked back.

"I don't know. I'm messing with names. I like Lucky though. He's lucky to be alive. And lucky that the person in that car brought him in." Kathy explained.

"Lucky, it shall be then." I smiled.

* * *

**Alright. I need reviews. I'm kind of sad. No reviews so far. :(**


End file.
